tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Granger (ShotgunsAndSass)
This AU interpretation of is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Marital status = Married |Title = *Leader of * * Deputy Head of the * (as of ) |Signature = |alias = * Hermy (by ) * Herm-own-ninny (by ) * Insufferable-Know-It-All (by ) * Little Miss Perfect (by ) * Miss Grant (by ) * * (under disguise of Polyjuice) * (under disguise of Polyjuice) * (under disguise of Polyjuice) |species = |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Brown |family = tbd |Boggart = Failure |Wand = * * (temporarily) |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * * * * ** ** * * * * ** ** * Morð er Morð |hideg = jhhk |job = * employee (formerly) *Deputy Head of the (formerly) * |romances = * * * }} Hermione Jean Granger (born , ) was an born to and . At the age of eleven, she learned about her al nature and had been accepted into . Hermione began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into . She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. Hermione first met and aboard the , who found her unfriendly and somewhat of an "insufferable know-it-all", an impression reinforced for her constant correct answers and eagerness to please the professors. However, she stepped in to take the blame from the boys after they had saved her from a on in 1991, surprising them in a grateful way and quickly becoming friends. She later played a crucial role in protecting the from . In her second year, Hermione had a key role in the discovery of the , before falling victim to the unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber, but she recovered from the under the care of with 's . The next year, Hermione was granted permission to use a from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel, though she and Harry later used it to rescue from the and the from execution. During her fourth year, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of , forming the association , and helped in Harry's preparation for the . In her fifth year, Hermione was the driving force behind the creation of and fought alongside fellow D.A. members in the . In her sixth year, Hermione continued her role as and fought in the . Hermione played a significant role in many other battles of the , as well. In 1997, she fought in the , alongside the . Hermione and Ron decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies, instead choosing to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's , a quest in which her several of her actions were essential. She destroyed , a Horcrux, with Ron using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione then fought in the , helping in the defeat of the who tortured her, . Following the , Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. She later found employment with the , furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves. Afterward, she was promoted to the , dedicating to eradicate old laws biassed in favour of s. Hermione eventually married Ron Weasley and together they had two children, and . She became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son . By the year , Hermione had become the . Biography Trivia Etymology References Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Dumbledore's Army Version One Category:SPEW Category:Granger Family Category:Granger family Category:The Weasleys Category:Weasley Family Category:Slug Club Category:Muggle Born Category:Muggle-Born Category:Golden Trio Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Morð er Morð Category:Minister for Magic Category:Minister of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass